Verdana
by lennard the pirate
Summary: Long ago, war Broke out between humans and monsters. One day a human named Frisk saved them from beieng trapped underground. A year after this he saved chara and asriel. The kings son and his friend. After a long time, frisk and chara became friends. And one day they where married. But they had more friends then themselves. Frisk made friends in the underground and on the surface a
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Sans

**Chapter 1** **meeting sans (3****rd**** p.o.v)**

It was a beatiful day like always, birds were singing flowers were blooming, it was good weather like always. Sans a skeleton monster friend from frisk with a blue hoodie, black shorts, and always smiling was on a walk through the city, until a girl with black hair a black skirt white pollover and socks crossed his way. Somehow sans regonized her so he started to chat with her:_hey kid aren`t you one of frisk`s and chara`s friends?_

The girl stopped and looked at sans:** yes,I am Annabelle you are one of the monsters Frisk saved underground arent you?**

Sans responsed: _yes, i am sans one of frisks best friends I had to watch after him because i promised toriel to do so..._

Annabelle smiled and said: **cool,hey do you wanna be friends? i mean... when we are friends with frisk we can be friends too, dont you think?**

sans looked confused but said: _ehm... ok if it makes ya happy,then i guess it´s ok_ Annabelle shrugs and sans said: _hey kid,you know what i do with new friends? _Annabelle looks confused at sans and said: **not really...what you wanna do...? **_you wanna go to grillbys?, _sans said.

Annabelle remebers that frisk told him that he is there very often and said: **ehm...of corse, if it makes you happy**

Annabelle winks at sans and sans smiled brightly.

_ok kid_,sans said and takes her hand, _over here i know a shortcut_

**Ok lets go** Annabelle said.

Then suddently everything went black Anna looked very scared and then the next thing that she saw is the inside of a resturant.

Sans is standing infront of her asking: _you look scared kid, is that your first shortcut?_

Annabelle looks scared at sans. Sans looked worried at her and said: _Are you ok kid? Im sorry if that scared you... _

Annabelle smiles at sans and said: **no need to be worried sans I was just surprised by your powers.**

Sans looks at Annabelle and said: _ok, kid now lets sit down and order something._ Sans looks at her sits down and anna sit next to him: **ok i want to order some fries.**, she said.

_ok_,sans said and looks to grillbys. w_e have a double order of fries_

„ok, i`ll just ad it to your tab.",grillbys resposed and runs into a backroom. Annabelle looks at sans the hole time but dosen´t know why. Sans turns to Annabelle, Annabelle imediatly turns away._ did you looked at me the hole time?_,sans asked her.

**no not at all**, Annabelle said and blushed a bit. _for a moment i thought you look at me,weired huh?_, Sans asked.

**yeah,super weired**,Annabelle said quickly and blushed. Grillbys comes back to the table from them with the food.

_ah, there we go thank you grill_,sans said to grillbys. Grillbys nods and walks away. Anna starts to eat and sans imediatly said: _oh anna, you wanna have some ketchup?_

**sure**, annabelle said and put some ketchup on her fries and eats them. Sans also put ketchup on his fries and eats them.

_well then_, Sans said as they were finishished, that was fun wasn`t it? _We will meet later again ok kid?_

Anna looks at sans and said: **Sure, it was, we´ll see us later bye sans.**

Sans smiles and walks away. _bye anna,_ he said after leaving the room. annabelle somehow felt and acted diffrent as usally, somehow she felt warm and was more shy then normally.

**what am i feeling?** she asked herself she soon will know what these feels really mean...


	2. Chapter 2 Charas birthday

Today i was going with chara and charlotte to training, it was kinda nice but as we return home something was diffrent all the lights were out and nobody seemed to be there.

**weired i thoght your parents were home...** charlotte said.

**me too. But i can get something to eat and we can watch anime**,chara responsed as she turned on the light.

As the light turned on, very mutch people i dont regonize (accept frisk and sans) jumped up and shouted:

**surprise! Happy birthday chara!** chara was first scared in surprise then was filled with joy seeing a decorated house and everyone she knows giving her surprise, i felt her happiness.

Frisk walked over and said: **happy birthday chara!**

chara filled with happiness asked: **you orginzed this?**

**yes** frisk said as chara kissed his cheek.

**thank you.**

Charlotte and me were surprised

**chara, you havent told us you and frisk were a thing.** charlotte said

**I was going to tell you, but i was embaressed** chara anwered.

Charlotte laughs: **chary, you two make a perfect couple.**

i nod and said: **i ship it!**

Then toriel frisk and charas mom walked up and said: **lets have some pie and celebrate. **

As i walk to a familiar looking face it was sans the skeleton a friend i had just met a few weeks ago.

**hey, kid, **he greeted me

**heya sans** i said and started a conversation.

Sans and i talked the rest of the party with eachother sharing interests and favourite things like food music and many other things i kinda like him more then everone else but i dont really know how to tell him tho. But one day i´ll tell him.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabelles best Day ever

today i celebrated my 18th birthday, i invited all my friends and we had a great party. The last years me and sans were getting closer and closer, and today i confessed to him. He accepted my feelings and said he likes me too. Im was so happy! So after that party sans and I were walking a while and saw the fireworks, witch was so romantic. now im sitting here with sans. I couldnt help myself and hugged him. He was surprised but soon hugs me back. I approched to sans as sans blushed blue. Sans looked deep into my eyes and i did the same. I pressed my lips on his teeth, kissing him. Sans somehow kissed back. I instantly pushed away.

sorry sans, i couldnt hold that back. ,I told him

**its ok kid** ,sans said. **I enjoyed it.**

**Really?**, I asked and Sans nods at me.

**i love you sans**. I said joyfully to him

**I love you too kid.** sans said to me.

He smiled at me, as i kissed him. I was completletly red during this, sans also was blue as the ocean, kissing me deeply back. I`m sure this is the best day of my life.

* * *

Authors note: Im sorry that all the Chapters are really short and this one may be weired to some people. but i sure hope everyone is ok where i am going right now


	4. Chapter 4 A date

It was a year were together now. And of course i started to liking her more and more. So today i dated with Annabelle and i bought a ring for her. Yes you heard right, i want to propose to Annabelle. So i picked her up and went to the bench at waterfall. We sat there for 5 minutes kissing hugging and talking. Now, its completely silent. Nothing but us sitting there, watching the sight anna leans her head on my shoulder. i tryed to say anything but i was to shy. But then i broght myself to say something,

**Anna, you know we know quite awile so i wanted to ask you a important question.**

Anna just looked at me smiling: **what is it,Sansy?**

i kinda like the nickname she gave me, i took a deep breath and pull out the ring. I said with all of my encourage i had:

**Anna, will you... merry me?**

Anna looked cofused and then she hugged me. I hugged her back. She kissed me using her toungue to lick the inside of my mouth i just enjoyed it. I couldnt use mine to kiss back but i hugged her even tighter.

**Ive taken a decision, i want to merry you i will spent ****the rest of my life with you sans, i love you**. ,she said.

**I love you too Anna. **,i responded

I said to her smiling brighter than ever in my life.


	5. Chapter 5 The Wedding

**how do i look?,** Sans asked Asgore and Frisk,

**Pretty handsome**,Asgore said **yeah**, Frisk approved, **it really _suits_ you**

Sans laughted **very funny kid**

**thanks** Frisk thanked

**im really nervous** ,Sans said

**DONT WORRY BROTHER** Papyrus said, just entering the room **IM SURE ANNA IS NERVOUS TOO**

He was right, Anna was in her room, with chara and charlotte.

**Girls im reeealy nervous**, Anna said nervously.

**Calm down Anna**, Chara said. Charlotte approved: **yeah its no big deal**.

**NO BIG DEAL? THIS IS SERIOS?**", Annabelle screamed to her friend.

**woah calm down no need to be nervous ok?** chara calmed her down.

Anna sighed: **fine**.

**don`t get mad now Anna**, Charlotte approved Chara. **Right now, that would not help**,

Anna calmed down. **thanks girls, I should get out there everyone is probably waiting for me.** she told their friends.

As Anna walked down towards to Sans, she couldnt belive what she was about to do. She took a look around her, she saw everyone she knew. She got more and more excited with each step as she heared the music, saw her partner, that she was going to marry, she couldnt belive it. She straightens her glasses. And took her position next to sans

**hey kid**, sans said to her,

**h-hey**, is all she could say, which Sans chuckled about.

Frisk hold the hole speech and at that moment they both thought, that getting his voice back wasnt probably the best thing afterall.

**so annabelle will you take sans to your husband?** he finally asked.

**Yes I will**, she said in relief. He asked sans the same.

**sure** he just said, as lazy as he was. Which anna laughed about.

Frisk sighed: **alright i may announce you to lazy skeleton and wife.**

He said a little angry. Which both laughed about, including all guest.

**You may kiss the bride.** , Frisk said and sat down as sans kissed annabelle. Anna was really happy aswell as Sans. Anna had an idea and picked sans up bridal style which everyone laughed about, accept for sans he was really embarressed it. He was blushing dark blue like always when he was embarressed but Annabelle was to determined to put Sans down, she smiled and kept on holding Sans and kissed him again and then carried him home.


End file.
